The Raven and the Wolf
by Lycro the black wolf
Summary: The Titans have enjoyed a time of peace until two strangers turn up in the City and are at each others throats. But who is their friend and who is ther foe?. Raven falls inlove with one of them but what secret is he carrying? plz rate n comment, thnks
1. Chapter 1

**The Raven and the wolf**

Six months had passed since the fall of the brotherhood of evil. All was well within the Titans city, crime was at an all time low, but there's always someone ready to disturb that peace. During the darkest hour of the night a huge explosion erupted from the City bank, few cars were flung from the blast; the front of the bank was torn to pieces from the blast. Alarms screamed as three men ran outside of the burning building.

''Sweet, we iced that bank man'' the smallest man said quite happily, the three were wearing black masks so their faces couldn't be seen.

''Don't think we're home free yet, we still gota get away'' the largest man said, the obvious leader of the three. At that moment police sirens began to sing through the air, all three men turned their heads sharply.

''Come on we gota get outa here man'' the leaders says.

The three men climb into a sleek black car and speed off as the police arrive; the three men have no trouble evading them.

''Oh yeah baby the police got nothing on us'' one man said quite happily as he stared out the back of the car, only the driver kept his eyes forward.

Minutes later they completely lose the police, they made it back to their hide out without being followed by the police. The three men step out of the car and cheer each other.

''Man that was awesome, when can we do that again'' one man said as he punched the air several times. The second man was carrying two large bags full of money. All three men take off their masks, the leader had blond hair that can only be described as resembling butter and a butch face, the second had a head of fiery red hair that was spiked with a skinny face, and the third man had green hair that matched the colour of an emerald.

''And now the money is all ours''

KNOCK! KNOCK! On the large warehouse doors

''Who is it?'' the blond man cried

''Pizza delivery'' a booming voice cried

''Pizza? We didn't order any pizza get lost'' the blond man shouts

''Ok well how about a helping of butt whoop'' the booming voice cried

''Huh'' all three men said simultaneously. The warehouse doors burst open with a light blue explosion, standing in the door way Cyborg is standing with a pleased grin on his face.

''We deliver jail time for free too'' Beastboy said, standing next to him is Cyborg with a grin on his face, Starfire with her hands and eyes light up green hovering next to Robin, Robin with a smirk on his face and Raven looking bored as always.

''Can we finish this quickly please'' Raven says half-heartedly

''Not those pesky Titans, boys take care of them''

''Titans go!'' Robin commands, the Titans spring into action, Cyborg aims his cannon at the man with green hair, Beastboy morphs into a green rhinoceros and charges at the man with red hair, Beastboy knocks him down without much effort, he then morphs into a tiger to keep the man on the floor. Cyborgs blast knocked the two bags of money out of the red haired mans hands, the money fly's everywhere, a shower of money turns into a blanket of money on the ground, Robin strikes the blond man, the man is a coward and tries to run away.

''Azarath metriod zinthos'' Raven's eyes turn dark, she casts her usual spell, a metal pole is covered in dark energy, it wraps the red haired man and the green haired man up tightly.

''Nice going Raven'' Cyborg compliments Raven

''Just catch the other one so we can go please'' she says with a bored tone.

The blond man is standing next to another car, Robin looks over to him.

''Just give up, you can't win'' Robin offers hi the chance to turn himself over.

''No chance kid'' the blond man gets into the car and races out of the warehouse and passed the Titans. The car leaves a trail of bust.

''Star, Raven you two take the sky, Cyborg you track him, Beastboy you fly with Star and Raven''

''Right'' Beastboy solutes Robin

''But Robin what will you do?'' Starfire asks him her sweet but lost voice, Robins eyes tighten.

''I'll chase him on the R cycle'' the Titans run outside, Raven and Starfire take to the sky, Beastboy follows by morphing into a green pterodactyl. Cyborg got into the T car and drove off; Robin placed his shiny red helmet on his head and jumped on the shiny red R cycle. He reeves the engine and takes off at high speed. The blond man is racing through the City, Starfire and the others are following him.

''Robin, gota trace on the dudes car, he's heading for the other side of the City'' Cyborg says

''Right, Star do whatever you have to too stop him ok'' Robin commands

''Yes, Raven and Beastboy will spread out to widen our search''

''Good thinking Star'' Robin compliments, Starfire blushes with bright pick cheeks, grinning uncontrollably.

''Thank you Robin'' she says happily

''Erm Star, I don't want to ruin your moment with Robin but the dudes right under you'' Cyborg says, Starfire looks down to the busy street and finds the car she is searching for, she blushes again

''Oops apologies friend'' she fly's down to end the chase.

The man in the car wasn't taking any chances even though he couldn't see anybody chasing him, he knew he was right not to when he heard a sweet voice from the side of the car.

''Pull over please'' she asks, the man was terrified; he swerved the car from left to right trying to evade her.

''Robin I need help, he's to face'' Starfire says. Moments later Robin's R cycle was heard racing through the traffic. Starfire shoots starbolts from her hands and eyes, Robin throw his ice bombs at the wheels of the car, they made a direct hit, the car swayed and hit a lamppost. The man being the coward he was climbed out of the car and ran towards a dark ally, Starfire shot more starbolts at him but they narrowly missed. He ran down the dark alley trying to evade the Titans.

''Cyborg can you get me a fix on him?'' Robin asked quickly

''Sure thing, He's running from alley to alley''

''Who's closest to him?'' Robin and Starfire chase the man down the alley, Starfire in the air and Robin on the ground. The dark alley smelt like rotten fish, Robin almost had to hold his breath to get through.

''Cyborg, who's closest to him'' Cyborg ran his scanner

''Beastboy is closest, you hear that BB, you and Robin should close in on him''

''Good thinking Cyborg, Starfire, Raven you two close in on him from the sides make sure he doesn't get away'' Robin demands

''Gotcha'' Beastboy says happily.

Cyborgs scanner shows the four Titans and the thief, they're closing in on him, blocking his exits from the labyrinth of alleys. Now there's no where left for the thief to hide, Robin and Beastboy have both entered the alley where the thief is. Robin sees some movement.

''Cyborg I see him'' Robin leaps into the air to strike, the figure looks up with a calm face, then turned to terrified, Robin looked terrified too.

'AHHH!'' Beastboy squalled in a girly voice. BANG. Beastboy landed on the floor with a great thud.

''Beastboy!'' Robin cried as he ran over to Beastboy, Beastboy was dazed, his eyes were swirling.

''Robin?'' Beastboy asks in a confused voice

'Yeah?''

''Can I have the last slice of pizza''

''Erm, sure'' Robin raised a single eyebrow.

Raven and Starfire landed next to Robin.

''Robin we couldn't find the thief'' Starfire said

''Don't worry star, Cyborg will find him''

''Erm, actually Robin I can't see him on my scanner''

''What, he has to be here somewhere, Titans turn this alley up''

''I doubt turning the alley to rubble will help find him'' Raven says, Robin sighs

''You're right, come on we should start searching the area'' Robin sounded truly defeated, Starfire looked sad for Robin; Raven just looked bored as usual.

''Hey Beastboy you ok?'' Beastboy stood up, his left eye throbbing.

''Yeah I'll be fine'' the four walked out of the alley.

When the four had left some of the garbage bags rustled and shifted, the thief climbed out from underneath the garbage bags, with a cocky smirk on his face.

''Stupid kids'' the man began running in the opposite direction, as he runs into a new alley he looks back to see if anybody was following him. He pants heavily as he runs, then he is suddenly stopped in his tracks, he ran full force into something strong. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

''Ouch! Hey what's your'' the man's eyes glared in fear as he stared at the imagine in front of him, the pearly white teeth, the glowing eyes, the sound of the growl passing through its teeth.

Robin and the other Titans were walking down the street, Starfire floating next to Robin.

''Robin?'' she says in her sweet caring voice

''Yes Star'' he says half-heartedly

''We will catch the thief, you're the best crime fighter in the City''

''No, we're the best'' Starfire smiles, Raven make s a yack sound, Beastboy giggles to himself.

''AHHHHHHH!!!'' the Titans turn sharply

''What was that?'' Beastboy asks

''It can from the alley, Titans go!'' Robin commands.

The Titans return to the alley, Beastboy morphs into a hound so he could sniff out whoever made the noise. The Titans follow Beastboy until they find the thief lying on the ground.

''What happened?'' Robin asked the man but he was too scared to answer, he just kept repeating

_Those eyes, those teeth._


	2. Chapter 2

The Titans were sitting comfortably in Titan tower; Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven reading one of her books, Starfire was watching Cyborg and BB play their game, Cyborg winning as usual. Robin was sitting next to Starfire with a worried expression.

''Robin? Is something troubling you'' Starfire asked

''Yeah, what that guy said last night, he said those eyes and those teeth, what could he have been trying to describe to us?''

''Maybe it was a glorge rat from the planet Wore, they have huge fangs and large glaring eyes that would scare any warrior'' Starfire made funny faces as she explained, the rest of the Titans stare at her in horror.

''Yeah, must be one of those'' Raven said unimpressed, Starfire slumped in defeat

''It's ok Star, it's probably just some overgrown mutant, if it's that scary it will reappear'' Robin assures her, Starfire erupts in joy.

''Oh Robin, you are wise as you are handsome'' she makes sappy eyes at him, and then they change into twinkling stars.

''Erm, yeah'' Robin stutters out. Raven made another yack sound, Cyborg and BB giggled, Cyborg used this time to finished BB off on their game.

BB's eyes widened in shock at the sight of his loss

''No way you cheated''

''Nope, just plain old skill'' Cyborg praises himself

''I wona rematch'' BB demands

''Sure, fire her up BB'' Cyborg sound confident.

Raven stands up and heads out of the room

''Hey Raven where are you going?'' Robin asks

''To my room, I have reading to do'' she says with a dull tone

''Can't you read out here?'' Robin asks

''Yeah Raven, stay out here with us'' BB says with a softer voice

''No thanks, the air's a little stuffy, I just want to be alone right now'' Raven walked out of the room and headed to her bedroom.

''Man, why does raven have to be so alone all the time'' BB complains

''It's just how she is, deep down she knows we're always here for her she doesn't need to be around us all the time for her or us to know that''

''See you are wise as handsome'' Starfire hugs Robin almost cutting off his air supply.

Twenty minutes later Starfire knocks on Ravens door, she answers with teh door only slightly open as always.

''Raven'' Starfire says happily, ''we your friends are going for pizza will you join us?'' she asks with a huge smile

''No'' Raven says bluntly

Starfire falls to the floor in defeat; she quickly jumps to her feet with big eyes begging Raven to join them

''Please Raven, we will enjoy the bread with cheese and the strange toppings you have on your planet'' Starfire regained her smile

''Uh, fine'' Raven left her room and walked with Starfire.

All the Titans were walking through the town, Starfire and Robin were holding hands, Cyborg was messing around with his circuits, BB was ahead rushing towards the pizza store, Raven was at the back by herself.

''Woohoo!'' BB cries in excitement as the pizza store came into sight

''I've never seen anyone get so excited over pizza before'' Raven comments

''Come on Raven, don't spoil his fun'' Cyborg say.

After eating their pizza's the Titans are sitting down, Raven still has a slice left, Beastboy is eyeing it up.

''Erm Raven you guna finish that''

''No'' she says bluntly

''Sweet'' Beastboy takes the slice but it turns black and floats out of his hand as he bites down.

''I didn't say you could have it''

''Come on, loosen up'' the pizza slice still hovering in the air

''Ok'' Raven used her power to fling the pizza into Beastboys face, the pizza slice slid off his face onto his plate, pieces of cheese still on his face he burst into laughter as did the rest of the Titans.

''See you can be fun'' Raven smiled a little. The Titans alarms began singing.

''Titans trouble'' Robin said. The Titans sprung into action and located the source of the trouble, a robbery on an electrical store. When the Titans arrived they saw a gang of motor cyclists riding around one person, one of the gang members was in the circle too, he had a chain in one hand and was swinging it around. The boy in the centre of the circle didn't seem afraid at all, his dark brown hair was completely untamed, his tall posture made him look like a giant to shorter people, his hazel green eyes could be seen a mile off.

'''You wona try stopping us do you'' the leader of the gang said, his hair was shaved off as a Mohawk and was jet black.

''You're crooks, you should be put in the slammer''

The gang leader burst into laughter

''Lads check this out we got a Brit here trying to stop the Rudes'' his gang meet his roar of laughter, the boy glared at the leader, his eyes never left his enemies gaze, Beastboy could have swore he almost heard the boy snarl at the gang leader. The gang seemed to stop their laughing at that point.

''Did he just snarl?'' one member asked

''Course he did, all Brits are just dogs HA-HA!'' Beastboy heard that low snarl again.

''Boss this dude is really snarling, I don't like this'' one of the members said

''Yeah this dues a freak let's just get the loot out of here''

''Titans go!'' Robin cried

''Oh no the Teen Titans that's all we need, Rudes! Split'' the leader said.

The gang left before the Titans could catch them. The boy seemed to calm down at that instant.

''They ran off, arh man I wanted a rumble'' Cyborg complained

''Fear not Cyborg for you will get to rumble one day with the bad guys'' Starfire said, Cyborg cheered up straight away.

''Hey thanks for'' Robin said as he turned to the boy but he was already walking away.

''Hey!'' Robin cried, the boy turned back to face the Titans, ''wait up'' Robin continued, the boy remained where he stood.

''Thanks for stopping those guys''

''Yes, that was very brave for a human with no powers to stand up to villains'' Starfire said proudly

''Erm, thank you'' the boy said in what appeared to be a shocked tone, he place dhis hand sin his pockets, and began staring at the ground.

''What's your name'' Robin asked

''My name?''

''You do have a name don't you'' Beastboy asked almost sincerely. The boy nodded his head.

''My name is, Wolf'' the boy seemed very withdrawn to the Titans

''Dude you don't have to be afraid we're the good guys'' Cyborg said to reassure Wolf

''So your names Wolf huh'' Robin holds out his hand, Wolf takes Robins hand slowly and shakes it. Starfire is scratching her head repeating his name.

''Don't mind her, I guess there's no introductions needed for us'' Robin says proudly, ''after all we are the Teen Titans'' he continues

''Teen Titans?'' Wolf looks confused

''You've never heard of the Teen Titans?'' Beastboy asks

''Sorry, can't say I have''

''Dude where have you been for the past few years? The Teen Titans are the greatest hero's the Earth has ever seen'' Beastboy said very proudly, a small gust of wind passed him in a moment of silence.

''Yeah'' Cyborg said slowly and bluntly

''Well I'm Robin, leader of this team and of the other Teen Titans''

''I'm Beastboy but you can call me BB'' Beastboy popped up next to Robin and shaking Wolf's hand

''Cyborg'' Cyborg was only a an inch bigger then Wolf, they both stared at each other for a second then shook hands

''I am Starfire'' Starfire hugged Wolf very tightly, ''we are friends now yes'' Wolf face turned red from blushing then to blue from not being able to breath

''Star he can't breathe'' Robin said, Starfire let go instantly, Wolf gasped for air, his face slowly turning back to normal

''Raven'' Raven put her hand up as to say hello; Wolf copied her jester and put his hand up.

''So, what are you doing in America or our City?'' Beastboy asked

''Well, I'm just travelling at the moment, nothing but me and the open world''

''Dude you don't have a home?''

Wolf shook his head

''Why don't you stay with us for a night, we've got plenty of room'' Robin says

''Oh no I couldn't'' Wolf protested

''Dude you just stopped a robbery without superpowers or gadgets you disserve a good night's sleep or at least a good meal'' Beastboy said

''Well it's rude to decline such an offer, one night can't hurt, as long as you're sure, I won't get in your way?''

''Stay out of my room and you'll do fine'' Raven said with a dull and bored voice

''It's settled then, Wolf will stay with the Titans tonight'' Beastboy said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The Titans arrived at the Titan tower just minutes later with their new friend. Wolf stared up at the tower in amazement, his eyes wide.

''Wow, this is where you live?''

''Sure is wait until you see inside'' Cyborg said. The Titans walked past Wolf who was still staring in amazement. He follows the Titans slowly, his timid nature still making him shy.

''This is the bathroom'' Cyborg holds his hand out to the messy bathroom, Wolf glances at it. ''This is the evidence room'' Beastboy says, Wolf enters the room with Cyborg, BB and Robin. He scans the room, taking in every piece of evidence that sat in the room.

''Wow, how many bad guys have you caught?''

''Not enough'' Robin replies to Wolf

''Let's go cheek out the big TV'' Beastboy says, Wolf's eyes light up

''You have a big TV?''

''Yeah, come on I'll show it you'' Beastboy and Wolf left and headed to the living room. Starfire was already watching the TV.

''Starfire'' BB complains

''Yes'' Starfire replies in her lost but happy tone

''We wanted to watch the TV'' BB complains

''It's fine, I shouldn't stay anyway, I should be going'' Wolf says

''What? No way dude'' BB said, ''you have to stay''

''I really don't want to impose on you'' Wolf scratched his head, he then sneezed without warning.

''Excuse me, I'm sorry there's never any warning when I sneeze'' Wolf apologised

''Come on dude, you have to stay''

''Yes Beastboy is right, you must stay'' Raven entered the living room with her hood us as always.

''Raven!'' Starfire started waving her hands, ''you must tell our new friend that he must stay'' Starfire demanded

''Erm, ok'' Raven said bluntly, she pulled off her hood; her blue hair remained still, her big purple eyes, her face plane as ever. Wolf's face turned from white to deep red, like a bottle being filled with red liquid; from bottom to top he turned red. Raven raised one eyebrow; Beastboy stared in boredom, before Starfire could say anything the sirens sang, Robin and Cyborg rushed into the living room.

''Titans, there's a situation'' Robin turned to Wolf, ''you'll be fine only right?'' Wolf simply nodded, unable to say a single word, ''Good, Titans go'' the five Titans ran out of the Titan tower and made their way to the City. Wolf glances around the living room, it's a complete mess, and he chuckles to himself.

The Titans return from the city.

''Those thieves didn't know what hit them'' Beastboy gloated

''You can say that again BB'' Cyborg said. The Titans enter the living room; they're all shocked to see how clean it is compared to how they left it.

''Dudes, are you seeing what I'm seeing?'' Beastboy asked in amazement, he quickly runs out of the living room.

''It's so clean'' Raven says as she inspects the room.

''DUDES!'' everybody jumps

''Beastboy what is it?'' Robin cries

''Somebody cleaned the bathroom'' Beastboy popped his head into the living room, ''I didn't think anybody was that brave''

''Nice'' Raven said bored

''There's only one type of person crazy enough to clean up after five teenagers'' Beastboy sounded so dramatic, everybody stood in suspense

''Who is this person Beastboy?'' Starfire asked so innocently, gripping Robins arm tightly.

Beastboys eyes tightened.

''The British'' a tumble weed blow passed

''You know for a second there I thought he was guna say mother mae-eye'' Cyborg said

''Yes, the mae-eye mother was very similar, I too believed she was behind this sudden cleanliness of our home''

''Speaking of British, where's Wolf?'' Robin asked, everybody shrugged, ''Starfire you cheek the lower part of the tower, Cyborg you try the garage, Beastboy you try outside, Raven you wait here and see if he comes back, I'll cheek on top of the tower'' The Titans split up and searched the tower, Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven found nothing. Robin opened the door to the roof of the tower, he could hear a ball bouncing, he saw Wolf shooting hoops by himself, Robin watched him play for a minute, seeing him race up to the hoop and shoot, watching him place him aim, noticing that Wolf knew the correct time to shot, every time he aimed and then stopped three heart beats later a strong gust of wind would pass and then Wolf would take his shot. Robin decided to offer him a game, to see how good he really was.

''Hey Wolf'' Wolf turned to face Robin

''Robin'' he said in his shy tone, ''I'm sorry I didn't think you would mind if I played a bit of basketball while you guys were out''

''Mind? What are you talking about, you can play as much as you want, how about a game?''

''A game? You want to play with me?'' Wolf seemed truly surprised at Robin's request

Robin nodded

''Well ok'' Wolf lightly tossed Robin the ball, for a second they stared into each other's eyes like old rivals at the game. The two played for a while, although Robin was much better Wolf was still having a lot of fun. Robin won by six points, but the way the two acted was as if they'd drew, complimenting each other's shots and game play, after the game Wolf seemed a little more comfortable around Robin. Robin and Wolf sat on top of the tower, Robin knew nothing about his new friend, and Wolf knew nothing about Robin.

''So Wolf, is that a regular British name?''

''No, I think I'm the only one who has it''

''So do you have any family?'' Wolf stared out to the ocean

''No, I have no family''

''I know how that feels, I lost my folks in an accident, what happened to your family''

''I don't really know, I never knew my family''

''Oh, I'm sorry''

Wolf smiled slightly

''Don't worry, I do fine by myself''

''You know if you don't have anywhere else to go, at all, you could stay here''

''Oh erm, I don't really do well with others I'm kind of a lone Wolf, that's where I got my name from''

''Well the offers there if you ever want it'' Wolf seemed thrown back by Robins kindness, as if he'd never seen anybody so full of kindness.

''Thank you, it's'' Wolf stalled for a second, ''well it's been a long time since somebody's so kind to me''

''You can't have meet many people, the worlds full of good people'' Robin says proudly

''No, no I haven't normally I just stay by myself''

''I see'' Wolf's stomach cried, ''you're hungry, come on let's get something to eat'' the two got up and returned to the living room where the other Titans were sitting. Beastboy shot up to Wolf.

''Dude how did you do it?''

''Do what?''

''Clean up after five teenagers, that's harder then saving the world''

''Erm, it wasn't that hard, oh you didn't want me to clean up after you guys''

''Dude are you kidding?'' Beastboys eyes light up, ''It's cleaner then when the tower was first built, it's almost shining'' Beastboy ran his finger over the kitchen side.

''That's god old British cleaning spirit for you'' Wolf smiled

''Ok, what else can you do?''

''I'm not a nanny you know'' Wolf said, Beastboy raised one eyebrow, ''fine, I can cook too''

''I'll be the judge of that'' Cyborg said, his tone sounded as if he was challenging Wolf.

''Ok, what do you want?''

''Make me something good, something that will blow my socks off''

''No bangers and mash got it'' Beastboy joked

''No bangers and mash got it, how does pig socks and spuds sound?''

''Sound different, sever it up'' Cyborg said

''I can't''

''Why not?''

''That's the same as bangers and mash, get it, pig sock and spuds, it's another way of saying bangers and mash'' Wolf chuckled slightly, Raven giggled quietly.

''Ok, I'll make you something so good you'll never want anything else again''

''Hey don't leave me out'' Robin said

''Oh yes, please feed me as well''

''Don't forget me'' Beastboy said

''I wouldn't mind something to eat'' Raven said dully

''Five meals coming up''.

After twenty minutes there were five meals sitting on the kitchen side. Cyborg was first to take a bite of his food, he dug his fork into the yellow food, the scent of cheese was unmistakable. Cyborg chewed, taking in every flavour, the other watched in anticipation, he stared at his food with such concentration it was unbelievable, he swallowed, and everyone waited for his verdict anxiously.

''It's great!'' Cyborg almost sang. Robin dug in next to his cheesy meal, Raven next; they too were overwhelmed by the brilliant taste.

''Erm Wolf, what have you served me? It looks very odd'' Starfire asked

''Oh, I found this green jelly stuff in the refrigerator and soaked it in mustard, I thought you'd like it'' Starfires eyes turned to stars, in less than a heart beat she was almost half way through her meal, Beastboy looked suspicious of his food.

''It's 100% tofu no meat at all''

''Really, sweet'' Beastboy squalled, moments passed before everybody had finished.

''That was awesome'' Cyborg praised

''What's for seconds?'' Beastboy asked

''A good old cup of tea'' Wolf said

''Tea? Only British'' he stopped and stared at Wolf for a second, Wolf raised one eyebrow at him ''good point''

Wolf poured six tea's, one for himself, the Titans all sipped their cups.

''Dude, that's good tea'' Beastboy praised

''Yes, this tea as you call it is very good''

''I only drink herbal tea'' Raven said bluntly

''I know, look at your cup''

Raven looked into her cup, seeing she did have herbal tea and not normal tea. Something then dawned on Beastboy.

''Hey, where did you get tea from?''

''I'm British, Tea is in my blood'' Wolf chuckled a little, Raven let out an audible laugh

''That was funny'' she said as she laughed, everybody stared at her with true shock

''Dude, Raven just laughed'' Beastboy said

''I know, this it was something in her food or tea?'' Cyborg said

''Knock it off you guys'' Robin said

''Hold on just one second'' Beastboy said as he pointed at Wolf, ''how did you know I only eat tofu, and that Starfire would like that green jelly with mustard and that Raven only drinks herbal tea?''

''You got me, I'm an evil villain who can see the future'' Wolf chuckled a little, Beastboy raised an eyebrow

''Bad joke?'' Wolf asked, ''well I kind of hightend senses''

''Hightend senses?'' Robin asked

''Yeah, it's really cool, see I knew Beastboy only ate tofu because it was the strongest smell on him, and Starfire with that green jelly and that she mixes mustard with everything, and Raven with her herbal tea''

''Wow, that's awesome, do you have super hearing too?'' Robin asked enthusiastically, Wolf nodded.

''I can hear everything in this room, smell every scent, taste every flavour, see every detail, and if something moves in the building I could feel it''

''Dude, that's so cool'' Beastboy praised, Robin tapped his foot against the ground as light as a feather.

''Good try Robin but I felt that''

''You got me'' Robin said happily

''And that's how I know when everyone is up tomorrow so I can say goodbye''

Cyborg slammed his fists onto the kitchen side, everybody jumped in shock, breathing heavily and holding their chests.

''No way man, you're not leaving until somebody in this team learns to cook as good as you, since I'm a mechanic I don't do cooking''

''I don't eat meat so I don't cook meat'' Beastboy said crossing his arms

''I do love your food, and it would be so lovely to have somebody else cook besides me and Cyborg''

''But he just said he doesn't do cooking'' Wolf said

''I don't cook anymore not after that food''

Everybody looked at Raven ''I don't cook'' she said bluntly

''Looks like your staying for a while, and I can teach you some of my moves'' Robin said happily. Wolf smiled.

''Sounds good''.


	4. Chapter 4

The same night the Titans were sitting in the living room with all the lights off, the only sauce of light was the silver moonlight shining in through the windows. Beastboy was treating the Titans with a ghost story.

''And then'' he said in a creepy voice, ''the three eyed swamp monster swallowed up the girl'' he raised his voice to meet the fear of the story. Starfire griped Robin's arm tightly as she screamed in fear, Robin, Cyborg and Wolf were all very engrossed in the story ending, Raven looked bored as always.

''Booya, B that story was awesome'' Cyborg praises him, Beastboy takes his seat next to Cyborg.

''Does anybody else have a story?'' Robin asks

''Oh, oh me, may I tell a scary story now'' Starfire begs

''Go for it Star'' Robin said

''It's a story from my planet but it takes place on Earth''

''This isn't going to be a story about something lame is it?'' Raven asks

''Don't listen to her Starfire, tell us'' Beastboy said, Starfire nodded in agreement

''It's the legend of, the black wolf''

''The black wolf'' Ravens sudden interest surprised everyone; Wolf seemed oddly interested in this too. ''how do you know about that?'' Raven continues

''It's an old story on y home world''

''Will you get on with it already'' Beastboy was almost pulling his short hair out

''Many centuries ago in a forgotten land there was a kingdom, in the heart of it there was a chapel, where all new born were cleansed of evil, for hundreds of years the kingdom was peaceful and happy until one dreadful night a monstrous beast appeared out of the shadows, it took the form of a black wolf, because they were the most feared creatures at the time it was most effective. It's black fur was like tiny pins emerging from its body, it's huge body towered that of the average wolf, it's paws were like boulders, it's teeth were stronger than your human metal steel, but the worst thing about this beast was its eyes, crystal yellow, it's roar was mighty, it was feared by all, no one dared oppose the creature for fear of their demise''.

Beastboy was hiding behind Cyborg, Cyborg was hiding behind Robin and Robin was hiding behind his cape. Raven sat their bored, Wolf meet her boredom.

''Then one day, a baby was born but no matter what the priests did this child could not be cleansed of his evil, as the boy grew he was very dark, cruel, especially too his siblings, although they were both older then he was they feared him greatly. On his thirteenth birthday the boy had grown so evil that the black wolf had returned to the kingdom, to offer him a place at his side, the boy didn't posses special powers like his siblings so he accepted on the terms that he would gain the wolfs powers, on that night a powerful partnership was born, an evil one''

''Now Lycro, destroy them all!'' the boy sang, the words came from his mouth like music, they were so natural to him, the black wolf ravished the kingdom, he left nothing behind him, if it stood it could fall, that was their goal, the boy was demented, and he enjoyed every second he pained others. The boy found the one who could stand in his way, his brother, the brother tried everything he could to stop the boy but the black wolf would not allow any harm to come to the boy, when the older brother was assisted by their father the black wolf destroyed them both.

''Starfire stop!'' Beastboy shrieked, Raven was stunned by fear for a fraction of a second and instinctively gripped Wolf's hand, as she realised she released his hand, the two blushed lightly, they both turned their heads to face the opposite direction.

''That was so cool'' Beastboy says while his eyes sparkle.

''Starfire, may I tell the Earth version of that legend'' Raven requests, Starfire nods and allows Raven to take the floor. The three boys are every eager to hear Ravens version, only Wolf seems to be a little put off by the tale.

''I'll just go from the final battle, you already know what he looks like'' Raven took in a deep breath, she then exhaled. ''When the boy was born he was pure like his brother, but he was very jealous of his brother, his brother was good at the sorts of that time, he was smart and handsome, his sister was beautiful and gracious. But the younger brother could hardly contain his hatred and anger for long, this attracted the evil spirit wolf, he promised him power, wealth, everything he would ever need to out shine his siblings, but when he accepted the wolf gained control of his body, it possessed him and made him do unspeakable horrors''

Wolf began gritting his teeth.

''In the end the eldest of the brothers confronted the younger one, he begged him to vanquish the black wolf but he'd already taken over him, the younger brother had gained the black wolf's name, Lycro. Lycro and the Black wolf destroyed the kingdom but the older brother was very powerful, he duelled Lycro in a battle to the death, Lycro's insane jealousy and rage was too much for the older brother, but in his final minute the older brother coursed the black wolf, destroying him and his brother, but in that final minute the black wolf vowed to return and to corrupt another boy who's hatred was so great it would fuel his powers forever, nobody would ever be able to stand in his way, then the elder brother sacrificed himself to save the sister'' Robin and Starfire were holding each other in fear, Beastboy and Cyborg were doing the same, shivering in fear.

''Is it over?'' Beastboy asked with a tremble

''I think so'' Cyborg said matching Beastboys fear

''Please, those stories are all just a way to scare kids'' Wolf huffed

''Have you heard the story of the black wolf too'' Starfire asked

''Yeah but I heard a completely different version'' Wolf tightened his eyes and closed them, ''it doesn't matter can I go to where I'm staying tonight'' Wolf stood up and headed towards the doors, Robin jumped over the sofa and followed him. The two left the living room.

''Wolf is there something wrong?'' Robin asked, Wolf stopped walking

''No, everything is fines, I'm just tired''

''Ok well Raven set up your room so I'll get her to show you'' Robin returned to the living room, moments later Raven joined Wolf.

''Hey you ok?''

''Fine, just tired''

Raven lead the way, she showed Wolf the room he would be staying in, the door slid open, the room was large with a huge window, and the bed was slim but looked very comfortable.

The tower was quiet, peaceful, but also very dark, only a glimmer of moonlight filled Raven's room. She was sleeping uneasy, tossing and turning recklessly in her bed. Her dream gave no mercy from its furry. Raven could see two figures, both in cloaks, one in a deep red and the other wore a black cloak, and both had their hoods up covering their faces. Surrounded by a ring of fire the two battled fearlessly, the one with the red cloak summoned fire to aid him in his battle. The flames take form, it's a large dragon made form fire, burning wings, burning eyes. The man in the black cloak seemed unafraid. The dragon swoops in for its attack.

BANG.

Raven wakes up gasping for air, her eyes glaring out of her window at the shining moon.

''What was that'' she questioned herself, ''I defiantly heard something'' Raven got out of bed and put her cloak on and began searching the tower by herself.

''It's ok, you're safe in the tower'' she told herself, she decided to search the top of the tower first. She opened the door to the roof and glance out, she saw somebody standing at the edge of the roof.

''It's Ok Raven, it's just me'' Wolf turned around so Raven could see his face. Raven stepped out onto the roof. Wolf sat down on the edge of the roof.

''Wolf what are you doing up here?''

''I heard something, thought it was best to check it out, I thought maybe I could catch a scent or something''

''Good idea, I heard something too'' Raven walked up to a few feet behind Wolf. Wolf looked into Ravens eyes, she looked very tired, and she yawned once.

''You should go back to sleep''

''I'm fine'' Raven said as she shook her head, she pulled her hood down and sat down next to him.

''Beautiful'' Wolf said absentmindedly, Raven blushed but was also very shocked

''What?''

''Huh, oh I was talking about the moon''

''The moon'' Raven said, Wolf nodded then returned his gaze back to the bright silvery moon

''I grew up staring at it, watching the stars in the nights sky'' Wolf's gaze never broke, Raven watched him, ''I could always find peace in them'' the wind blew softly passed them, Wolf took in a deep breath, his eyes suddenly tightened and he turned his head in the opposite direction.

''Something wrong'' Raven asked

''No, it's nothing'' Wolf changed his gaze to Raven, her blue hair waving in the soft breeze.

''So how did you become a Titan?''

''It's a long story, short version I was alone and the Titans were there for me''

''Yeah, they're a great bunch''

''So what's your story, why are you always alone'' Raven asked, Wolf stared back up at the moon.

''My family, I never really knew them, I was abandoned as a child, since then I've had to make it on my own, I think that's why I have great senses from living in the outdoors so much''

''Do you know where they are now''

''No, I really don't want to either, they left me'' Wolf turned back to Raven, ''what about your family? Where are your parents'' Ravens eyes tightened, ''I didn't mean to offend you''

''No, you didn't it's just that my family aren't really a family, I have issues with my father and my mother doesn't live in this demotion''

''Do you ever think about them?''

Raven nods ''my mother, I think about her all the time. Don't you ever wonder about your family?''

''No, but there is one person I think about''

''Who''

''My sister, she disappeared when I was just a little kid but I'll always remember her soft sweet voice, and her scent, roses and honey''

''Why did she leave''

''I don't know, my father said'' the wind blew past once again, Wolf stopped and turned, tightening his eyes and taking in a huge amount of air through his nose, then turned back to Raven, ''I don't know why she left, but one day I'll fine her I'll search the world twice over before I give up''

Raven smiled, she then stared out to the ocean.

''The ocean is beautiful too''

''Yeah it is, could do with a theme park though, a ferias wheel over there'' Wolf pointed out to a distant part of land in the city, ''rollercoaster next to it, and a cage for Beastboy'' Raven laughed while she covered her mouth with one hand, her eyes closed light.

''That's funny'' she giggles, Wolf chuckles too.

Raven yawned again, much louder this time.

''You're tired, come on let's go inside'' Wolf said as he stood up, he held out his had to help Raven stand up, she blushed lightly as she took his hand, she stood up as both of them blushed. They both returned to their rooms to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Robin and Starfire were sitting alone on the island, Beastboy was playing video games, Raven was reading in her room and Cyborg was testing more of Wolfs cooking, he happily obliged to Cyborgs huge appetite.

''Dude!'' Cyborg said as he stuffed his face, 'where did you learn to cook like this?''

''When you live alone for so long you learn how to do things like cook'' Wolf said happily as he placed another plate of food in front of Cyborg. The alarms began to sing, the living room flashed red.

''Trouble in the City'' Cyborg says as he stood up. Robin and Starfire rush into the living room followed by Raven.

''Cyborg what does the computer say?'' Cyborg rushed over to the super computer

''It's nasty, bank robbery again''

''Titans go!'' Robin cried

''Wait!'' a voice cried, the Titans tripped over each other as they stopped, Wolf was staring down at the floor.

''What's up?'' Robin asked

''I was wondering if I could come with you''

''It's too dangerous'' Robin said

''But I might be useful''

''No, leave this to the Titans'' the titans rushed out towards the City. Wolf stood staring out of the window at the City. He tightened his fists, gritted his teeth and almost snarled.

''There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight'' he ran out of the living room quickly.

In the City a man in a red cloak walks out of the bank doors, police had surrounded the bank, he didn't care. The man just walked out without fear.

''Halt!'' one of the police shouted, the man in red continued to walk, ''halt or we'll open fire'' the man continued to walk. One officer pulls the trigger on his gun, the man in the cloak shot up his hand and realised a small ball of fire, the flames hit the gun and knock it out of the officers hands, without waiting the man in the red cloak ignited into flames and blew up all of the police cars. He passed through the flames unharmed. One of the officers aims his gun at the man in red, the thick smoke, it was difficult but he managed to take a shoot. The bullet raced but the man in red stepped back as the bullet shoots past, he turns his head to spot the officer, and his face was full of fear. The man in red aimed a fireball at the officer, it shot at rapid speed. A foot from the officer the fireball explodes, in the distance the Teen Titans stand valiantly.

''Time to put this fire out, Titans go!'' Robin said.

Beastboy morphed into a tiger, Cyborg fired his cannon, while the man in red was detracted by Cyborgs blast Beastboy attacks from the side but the man saw him coming and threw a fireball at him, throwing him back. Robin threw three ice disks, all three hit the man.

''Alright hot shots in the cooler'' Cyborg says happily

''Cyborg don't count him out yet'' Robin says cautiously, the ice began to crack as the heat from the man's fire melted it, seconds later he broke free.

''See what I mean'' Robin said

''Great, is there a way to beat this freak'' Cyborg asked

''Maybe but I'm not sure, stay on guard''

''Robin maybe I can stop him'' Starfire said, she flew towards the man in red firing her starbolts, the man meet her starbolts with his own fireballs, each colliding in the air. Starfire landed in front of the man, she punched him, he stumbled back but was unharmed. He punched Starfire back, she flew back towards Robin.

''Starfire!'' he cried, his concern for Starfire showed greatly in his voice. Robin caught her, she was holding her stomach in pain

''Robin'' she moaned, ''he's so strong'' her eyes tightened, Robins eyes tightened in anger, he lay Starfire on the ground and jolted towards the man in red.

''AHHH!'' Robin launched several attacks, punches, kicks, he used his keno stick but the man in red was far too fast. He knocked robin back with his fireballs. Cyborg charged towards the man in red firing his cannon, the man in red launched a massive fire ball at Cyborgs beam, the two meet in the middle, Cyborg wasn't able to hold off the flames for longer than a minute.

''I can't hold him!'' Cyborg cried

''Let's end this now'' Raven said, she used her dark energy to help Cyborg push back the fire

''Raven he's too strong'' Cyborg cried

''Keep firing'' Raven said. Their combine strength wasn't enough to fight back the fire, it was getting closer and closer, the intense heat was becoming too much for them. Just when it was too much for them Beastboy morphed into a triceratops and bashed the man in red breaking the collision of the powers. The man fell to the ground but quickly rose to his feet; Beastboy was lying on the floor with a large bruise on his head.

''This guy's hard as rock'' Beastboy comments

''Yeah and he's stronger then Star and Raven'' Robin jolts passed Cyborg, he attacked the man in red again, once again Robin was out matched, out skilled and out done, beaten. Robin was thrown back to the Titans, bruised and a beaten down pride.

''Dudes I don't think we can beat this guy'' Beastboy said, he was already defeated in spirit

''No we don't give up'' Starfire helped Robin up to his feet; Cyborg helped Raven up, Beastboy managed to walk over to the other's.

''What are we going to do?'' Starfire asked, her voice trembled, Robin stood in front of her to protect her. The man in red walked up to the Titans, he lifts his hand and a flame forms around his hand.

''Robin'' Starfire says

''Dudes this is it'' Cyborg held Raven behind him, and then pulled Beastboy behind him too.

Before the man in red could fire the ball of fire a fist launched into his face, the fire ball shot into a building, and the man in red fell to the ground.

''Dudes its Wolf'' Wolf stood in front of the Titans like a guardian. The man in red stood up and for the first time he spoke.

''Wolf, I never expected to find you here''

''What are you doing here Vork? You have no business here''

''Ha-ha oh Wolf, as long as your here I do have business''

''Leave now, I don't want to hurt you'' Wolf was almost begging

''You couldn't hurt me, you never could'' Vork sounded very confident, cocky even

''I'll give it good try''

''Always have something to say you never change do you''

''Wolf do you know this guy?'' Robin asked, Wolf nodded

''Oh Wolf and I go way back, seventeen years to be precise. Let me ask you something, do you still stare up at the moon?''

''Yes but if you don't shut up you'll be seeing stars'' Wolfs tone was becoming more of a snarl, his eyes focused on Vork.

''Why don't you put your money where your mouth is'' Vork said. Wolf launched at him, Wolf threw his fist at Vork, Vork caught his hand, he pushed it back into Wolfs face, Wolf struck again catching Vork off guard. The two fought like two wild beasts. Wolf was snarling while Vork sounded as if he was growling.

''This is freaky'' Beastboy says

''Guys Wolf can't hold of this guy he beast all five of us and Wolf doesn't have any powers at all'' Cyborg said

''We have to help him'' Raven added, Beastboy watched Wolf as he fought, every move he made seemed similar to him, the way he stood, the way he dodged, the way he sniffed the air. Raven watched too, she watched as Vork slammed Wolf into the ground, Wolfs eyes were closed for a second, when he opened them Raven saw something strange his left eye had turned from green to yellow, Wolf blinked and his eye was green again. He charged Vork again. Robin watched Wolf strike Vork, his punches were more like swipes, and Cyborg saw how Wolf was using his senses to give himself any advantage. Raven saw how Wolf was beginning to lose, she couldn't help but feel that she had to help, the over powering urge to help was too much. She flew past Cyborg.

''Raven wait!'' Robin yelled, Vork heard Robin

''I'm getting bored now, let's spice it up a little huh Wolf'' Vork shot a fire ball at Raven; it hit her and knocked her top the ground, Vork picked her up.

''Let her go!'' Wolf yelled, he was truly snarling now.

''Wolf you know I can't do that, I sense great evil in her and she must be destroyed''

''No!'' Wolf charged towards Vork, Vork through Raven into a stone pillow followed by a massive fire ball, the fire ball coursed the stone pillow to crack. It began falling and was heading straight for Raven who was now out cold, Wolf changed his direction. Raven managed to wake up but she couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers. As the stone pillow was about to crush her Wolf knocked her out of the way, a cloud of dust surrounded them. Cyborg heard the bone crunching crush of the stone pillow. Vork ran off down a dark alley.

''Titans! After him'' Robin cried but he was the only one with the strength to give chase. He ran down the dark alley for a minute until he heard Vorks voice

''Little warrior why do you try so hard to fight''

''You're a crook and I'm a hero it's what we do''

''If I am a crook as you say, why hasn't anything been stolen''

''What? but you robbed that bank'' Robin protested, Vork appeared from the dark

''Little Robin, I'm not a thief, however I do believe you should look closer to your friends to find the real villain'' Vork stepped back into the darkness, Robin charged forward but knew it was useless to pursue him and rejoined the Titans.

Back in the street Cyborg lifted the stone pillow off of Wolfs leg, it was badly swollen.

''Looks like a break, that was pretty risky man''

''Better then it crushing Raven'' Wolf gasped

''We need to get you back to the tower, Star can you fly?'' Starfire nodded

''Good, Wolf will have to go in the T-car''.

The Titans returned to the tower, Wolf was lay down on a medical bed, Cyborg was doing some tests to see what else was hurt when his leg was crushed. The rest of the Titans were in the living room, Robin was thinking about what Vork had said, it sang in his memory like a song on repeat.

''Robin we must not dwell on our defeat today'' Starfire said

''I know Star but it's hard not to''

Cyborgs voice spoke out, Robin opened his communicator

''Robin can I get a word in?''

''Sure'' Robin left the living room and headed to the medical wing, he was followed by Raven.

''Robin''

''Yeah?''

''I was wondering if I could see Wolf too, just to see if he's ok''

''Sure let's go''.

Robin and Raven entered the medical room, Cyborg looked very concerned. Raven made her way over to Wolf, she stood next to him while he lay on the bed, his leg wrapped in bandages.

''Hey'' she said

''Hey''

''Why did you, you could have stopped him''

''You're a pretty girl I had to do something to impress you''

Raven blushed bright red and smiled.

''Robin can we speak outside'' Robin and Cyborg left the room

''Cyborg what's wrong?''

''His bones healed''

''What? it was broken''

Cyborg nodded

''Completely, thing is it's healed so fast that there's only swelling now''

''Cyborg are you sure his leg was broken?''

''I heard it break Robin I don't have super senses but I know when I hear a bone break, and that's not all, you saw yourself how many times that dude got smacked, why doesn't he have any bruises''

''You're right''

''Look I'm not saying Wolf's a bad guy or anything but he's not telling us the full truth about himself''

''Maybe he just doesn't want us to know, maybe it's hard for him''

''I get that man but still there's something freaky going on here and I don't like it''.


	6. Chapter 6

Starfire and Wolf were sitting in the living room playing cards.

''I do not understand this game of Snap'' Starfire shook her head

''It's quite easy Star, we both take a turn in putting a card on the pile'' Wolf placed a card on the small pile on the table, ''and if the card put down is the same as the one before it then we put our hands down and say Snap, whoever gets there first wins the pile of cards''

Starfire placed a card on the pile, the two cards on top both showed 5, Wolf shot his hand down and got there first, and Starfire slammed her hand down on Wolf, a crash sound and a crushing one raced through everyone's ears.

''Oh do I lose?'' Starfire asked. Wolfs hand was throbbing and almost glowing red

''No, you win'' Wolf sobs

''But your hand reached the pile of cards first did it not''

''Yeah but you kinda just broke my hand''

Raven laughed a little. Beastboy came rushing into the living room.

''Dude how about a little friendly compotation''

''Sure what did you have in mind?''

''You're good at sniffing things out right well how about a little treasure hunt''

''Sweet, what are we hunting for''

''I don't know, Robin and Cyborg set this up, I'm supposed to team up with Starfire and you're with Raven''

''Sounds good to me''

''Robin set up a treasure hunt, why?'' Raven asked, Beastboy shrugged his shoulders

''Maybe Robin wants to see how good Wolfs senses are'' Raven suggested

''Maybe he wants you to be a Titan, a part of the team'' Beastboy sang. Wolf seemed a little thrown back by that suggestion

''Apart of the team'' he said timidly

''Why not, with your powers we could find criminals way easier'' Beastboy said

''I don't think that's a very good idea'' Wolf said

''Why not?'' Beastboy asked

''Yes why would you decline our offer'' Starfire asked which almost sounded like a sob, ''Are we not your friends?''

''No it's not that of course you guys are my friends it's just that'' Wolf huffed, ''I'm not used to having friends, and I'm used to fighting alone, it's strange being accepted, normally people are afraid of my powers'' Wolf stared at the floor in what seemed like deep shame

''Dude you can smell things, why would people be afraid of that'' Beastboy asked in a dumbstruck voice, the mere thought of people being afraid of somebody so peaceful and kind overwhelmed them all.

''Because high senses aren't his only powers'' Robins voice echoed through the living room, all eyes were now fixed on Robin besides Wolfs. Cyborg stood behind Robin.

''He's a fast healer too'' Cyborg said, Cyborg held two sheets of paper in his hand, the two made their way to the living room table. Cyborg placed the two pieces of paper on the table, the Titans gathered round including Wolf.

''See here the bone is almost broken'' Cyborg pointed at the first piece of paper, it was an ex-ray of Wolfs injured leg, Cyborg moved his finger to the second ex-ray, ''and here the bone is totally healed and the swelling is gone''

Everybody stared at Wolf for a long moment

''Anything you want to tell us'' Beastboy asked

''I only knew about my powerful sense I swear'' Wolf said

''I think you'd notice if you could heal quickly'' Beastboy accused

''Beastboy lay off, think about it if Wolf never got hurt before he never had to heal so it's possible he really didn't know'' Robin came to Wolfs defence, ''Wolf are you sure you don't have any other powers?''

''I'm sure, I've never experienced any others''

''Usually powers come from your DNA like Beastboy or Starfire but in some cases that's not true, like me, and Robin, our abilities we gained by Technology and training, and Ravens powers come from magic''

''What does that have to do with anything'' Beastboy asked

''I'm saying that Wolf blood doesn't have any irregularities like yours, he's not an alien like Star so I have no idea how to see if he has any other powers''

''His DNA is normal, but that makes him completely human doesn't it?'' Robin asked, Cyborg just nodded, ''but that's not possible, how can he heal so fast'' Robin turned to Wolf, ''you have to know something''

''I'm sorry but I don't know anything''

''That's not good enough'' Robin yelled, everybody stood in shock at Robins reaction, all but Wolf, he saw this as a challenge, a challenge he accepted

''I can't tell you what I just don't know, if I did have powers then the only people who could tell me are my family and I have no idea where they are'' Wolf was much more assertive

''So you've never noticed anything different about yourself'' Robin asked, Raven pondered on that question for a moment something was bugging her.

_Something different_

Another power perhaps, maybe something physical a change in body size, an increase of speed, then it came to her, different colour eyes, she remembered when Wolfs eyes were green and yellow, it was only for a second but it defiantly happened. It was when he was so angry and fighting that it happened, maybe that was the key to any other powers, rage. Raven didn't want to speak out; she decided to wait until she was alone with Robin to tell him.

''I said no'' Wolf remained assertive

''Dudes chill, let's just go on our hunt, we might even see if you do have any other powers'' Beastboy proposed

''Sounds good to me'' Robin said, ''Starfire you and Beastboy are team A, Raven you and Wolf are team B''

If Raven could get a chance to speak to Robin it had to be now

''Wait Robin can I give this a miss, Cyborg can take my place''

''No I need Cyborg here''

''Please Robin its important''

''Hey I don't mind going, it will give me a chance to stretch my legs''

''Fine whatever do what you want'' Robin stormed out of the living room.

The four left the tower and began their hunt. Raven walked up to Robin's door, she knocked twice. The door slid open and an angered Robin stood in the door way.

''Robin I have to speak to you''

''What's up''

Raven handed Robin a thick black book, it was a little dusty and clearly decades old

''I think I know what's going on with Wolf''

Robin and Raven returned to the living room, Robin studied the book with great care; Raven guided him to the page she believed held the answers he needed. The page stated _**Werewolves**_.

_A human who possesses the attributes of a wolf is commonly known as a Werewolf, these individuals are lonesome people, never having friends, usually rejected by their families. Once a Werewolf transforms he is no longer the man he was, they're dangerous animals. Their wolf forms have the power to heal rapidly, run at great speed, hunt more efficiently, and are much stronger than the average human. Werewolves have two enemies, those who serve the light and those who serve the darkness; their only loyalty is to themselves. _

_There are ways to spot a Werewolf when in human form, _

_First, they have a lonely and withdrawn attitude_

_Second, they can became aggressive when challenged_

_Third, they snarl when angry _

_Fourth, they have heightened senses_

_Fifth, they heal rapidly_

_Sixth, they have an uncontrollably sense of honour and pride _

_Seventh, their eyes can change colour_

_Eight, they stare at the moon constantly_

_Ninth, they always fight alone _

_There's only one way to kill a Werewolf, you must stab it with a silver blade._

Robin looked disgusted, he looked up to Raven.

''What made you think of this?''

''The eyes, when he fought Vork his left eye turned from green to yellow''

''Yeah, and he fought like a wolf, always prowling Vork. This is Terra all over again'' Robin punched the table hard and made an aggressive sound.

''I don't believe this, how could he lie to us''

''Robin wait we're not sure yet, it could all just a coincidence'' Raven plead

''No, it all fits too well''

''Robin please, don't do anything yet, give him a chance, it's not like we've been hearing about wolf attacks in the city'' Raven hoped her plea would work.

''Ok I'll give him the chance to confess''

''Thank you Robin'' Raven said gratefully. The Titan alarms sang again, Robin rushed over to the computer.

''There's a robbery, at the museum'' Robin informed Raven

''Should we call the others?''

''No we can take this, besides I need to know how far Wolfs powers really go''

''You know Robin it's possible he doesn't even know, maybe he hasn't transformed yet''

''Maybe but I don't want to take that chance, once we're finished at the museum I'm calling them back in''. Robin and Raven left for the robbery.

Vork was walking out of the museum; he was holding a spear in his right hand.

''Hold it there Vork'' Robin cried

''Ah Robin, and the little Raven, I see you've come to congratulate me on my find'' Vork held forward the spear, it had strange marking on it like a old language, the tip of the spear was made of fine silver.

''What do you want that for?'' Robin asked, he and Raven to their positions in front of Vork.

''Poor Robin, you still haven't figured it out have you''

''Figured what out'' Robin snapped

''That I'm not your enemy''

''You're a crook, and didn't we have this conversation once''

''Yes but then you didn't know what was going on here, but even now you don't''

''You're talking about that look at your friends thing aren't you''

''Cleaver boy, you're catching on''

''I see the tip of that spear is silver, and you said you've known Wolf for seventeen years''

''Since the day of his birth''

''So he was born that way''

''What way Robin, if you mean a snarling mongrel then yes, he's always been under the protection of that course''

''So it's true, he is a Werewolf''

''If that is what you chose to call it yes''

''But where do you fit into all this?'' Raven snapped

''I was there at his birth, I watched as his mother died giving birth to a monster, I tried to free the boy from the wolf but it was too strong, he seemed to have great affection for it''

''He enjoys being a Werewolf'' Robin said

''Yes, and it's down to me to stop him, I helped bring him into this world and the only way I can take him out is with this spear, the great Wolfsbain spear'' Vork stared at Robin for a long moment, ''If you would Robin, I have a wolf to hunt''

''Wait, you said you helped bring him into this world, you didn't just mean you were there at his birth did you, why do you hate him so much?'' Raven balled, demanding an answer.

Vork sighed, then reached up and pulled back his red hood, Robin and Raven gasped in surprise as they stared at the mirror image of their friend Wolf, the untamed hair, and the green eyes. Vork was much older than Wolf.

''You're'' was all Robin could say

''Yes, I'm Wolfs father, Robin my son is too dangerous to be allowed to live, give me the chance I need to finish him''

''No! We'll take him in and that's it, I won't allow anything like that to happen''

''You can bet on it'' Ravens eyes glow white

''Very well, at least give me a chance to explain myself''

''Fine come back to the tower and tell us everything there, if Wolf won't give us the answers you will''

''I'd be happy to''

''Why should we trust you?'' Raven snarled

''I knew you would ask that, do you remember the night before you meet my son? There was a robbery yes and one of the robbers got away, well he was attacked by something with crystal like eyes and large fangs, it resembled a beast, you will lose nothing by trusting me but if you do not then more people will be attacked and next time it could some an innocent''

''You're right, fine we'll listen'' Raven spat out. The three made their way back to the Titan tower. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wolf and Cyborg were walking around in a forest, Wolf was kneeling down every so often to capture a stronger scent, and Cyborg was trailing behind.

''So Wolf we haven't really got to know each other yet'' Cyborg said timidly, he failed to capture Wolfs attention because he was to focused on a new scent, he didn't know what it was but he would follow it, maybe it was what Robin wanted him to find, or maybe something else.

''Wolf?''

''Huh'' Wolf snapped back to reality and turned to Cyborg, ''Sorry I was on a scent then''

''No problem, so where do you come from like where in Britain''

''England, little town in the middle of nowhere''

''Not a City huh''

''No I guess not'' Wolf chuckled. Wolf stood up straight and the two walked side by side through the wilderness

''So how did you become'' Wolf stopped his question, fearing he had offended Cyborg

''Part robot, there was an accident a couple years back'' Cyborg looked at Wolf

''How do you do these things?''

''You mean smell things? Hear everything, I'm not sure and I had no idea I could heal so quickly, I've been fighting against Vork and the others for so long I thought I'd just gotten tougher''

''Others?''

''Yeah Vork isn't the only one who's after me, I usually try not to think about it''

''That must be tough, always on the run, but why are they after you?''

''Who know, maybe they think I'm evil''

''Evil? How could they think you're evil''

''The people who chase me are called the monks of light, but that's only half of it, the others are the followers of darkness''

''That's rough''

''You can say that again''

''So what do you do when you're under attack, do they all have the same powers as Vork''

''No, Vork is different to the others, only he and his children posses elemental powers like that''

''So why's he so different''

''Because he's the leader of the monks, he says what happens and nobody questions him, until''

''Until what?''

''It doesn't matter'' Wolf took in an deep breath through his nose, he stared to the east, ''there's something in this direction with Robins scent on it''

''You're the sniffer man'' Cyborg pondered on Wolfs words, he wasn't very familiar with him but he could tell Wolf was no bad guy, he was too soft, too kind, to protective of the other Titans, if Wolf didn't know about his healing power and only had knowledge of his senses he still risked being hurt just to help the Titans, and it was against someone he was clearly afraid of, although he wouldn't admit fear, that was defiantly one thing Cyborg had picked up on.

''How long were you in town before we meet you'' Cyborg asked

''Not long, a day at most, it's hard for me to sleep so the days just kinda meld together''

''Dam, I could go a night without sleep, I'd miss my bed to much''

''When I'm exhausted I can sleep for over a day''

''Wow, that's wired''

Wolf laughed a little, ''Yeah I guess it is, I couldn't sleep the first night I stayed with you guys, I ended up sitting on top of the tower and staring at the moon, Raven found me a few minutes later'' Wolf blushed a little, Cyborg saw him change colour.

''You like her don't you'' Cyborg asked

''What'' Wolf held his hands up as if he were stopping a football, ''no I just, erm....''

Cyborg laughed and smiled greatly

''Please don't tell her, she'll think I'm a dork'' Wolf stared down at the ground in defeat, Cyborg placed his big hand on Wolfs shoulder

''Dude if she thought you were a dork would she have sat with you when you were healing, I know raven can seem kinda cold sometimes but you have no idea how hard she has to fight to keep her powers under control, being motionless is the only way''

Wolf slowed his pace

''You have no idea how much I know'' Wolf said under his voice, he quickly caught up to Cyborg. He recaptured the scent and followed it to a racing river. He noticed a cave in the tall rock formation, he also noticed a lot of other strong scents.

''How do you know it's there?''

''One thing you learn when you're hunting for something somebody has hidden, if they're dumb then you find it easy, if they're as smart as Robin just follow the most powerful scents of all''

''That doesn't make any sense''

''Robin filled the air around here with strong scents, trying to confuse us, so whatever he's hiding this is the most likely spot''

''How did you know it was Robin who filled the air with those scents'' Cyborg asked, Wolf pulled back a branch and pointed to the ground, imprinted in the ground was a foot print.

''Robins I believe''

''Dam you're good'' Cyborg praised. The two crossed the raging river and climbed the rock formation, inside the cave they found a small metal box; Wolf opened the box and pulled out one of Robins Capes.

''Sweet now we can get back'' Cyborg walked to the cave entrance chattering away, he noticed he couldn't hear other footsteps so he looked back, Wolf was standing there motionless.

''You alright''

''When we get back to the tower, Robins going to force me to leave isn't he?''

''No man, Robins not like that''

''He will, and I don't blame him but I wish that, that I could stay''

''You can stay with us, but you have to tell us the truth about yourself, if you don't then we can never really trust you and Robin wants to trust you man, Raven too''

Wolf continued to stand motionless

''I would tell you but everybody would hate me if I did''

''Dude whatever it is it can't be that bad, as long as you're not a criminal we've got no reason to hate you, you can trust us''

Cyborgs words sounded true to Wolf, he wanted to stay with the Titans, he wanted to stay with Raven, somehow she'd cast a spell over him that he couldn't explain, one he couldn't fight off he didn't want to fight it off.

''Ok, I'll tell you guys everything when we're back at the tower, I only ask one thing from you'' Wolf sounded happier now

''Sure''

''Hear me out before you make a judgment, hear every word I have to say'' Wolf suddenly turned to the cave entrance, a green bird and Starfire entered.

''Friends we have located the item of Robins hunting'' she noticed the cape in Wolfs hands, ''Oh, you have already found it'' she sounded defeated, Beastboy morphed back into his human form

''I told you we should have taken a left at that pine tree''

''Well you guys, looks like it's time to go home, come on Wolf you belong with us now, I know Raven will be happy to see you'' Wolf smiled and the four headed back to the tower.

Robin, Raven and Vork returned to the tower for Vork to explain himself.

''Start talking'' Robin said viciously

''Very well, my story begins eighteen years before today, when my wife fell pregnant with our third child. During that time I was the head monk of the order of light, we protected our lands from the darkness''

''The monks of light, weren't you guys wiped out?'' Raven interrupted

''Yes, but I'll get to that bit shortly. It began when my wife was pregnant, strange things were happening to her, she became very angry and aggressive towards me and our son and daughter, her eyes changed colour from green to yellow at times, she would snarl at us, so when my son was born I was in charge of ridding the evil within him. When it came to the ceremony he lay there almost lifeless, when I preformed my magic there was something protecting him a shield of some sort so I sent my followers to gather information and what we found devastated us all, at the same time I'd discovered my wife had died after the child was born, it was too much for her''

Vork showed no emotion when talking about the death of his wife

''I could not cleanse the boy of his evil but I could kill him either so I decided to give him a chance. As the years passed I noticed that my youngest son could always sit alone, he didn't like playing with his siblings or other children, and he could get angry over nothing. When I confronted him about it he said that he couldn't always control himself that his doggy wouldn't let the other children play with him''

Robin and Raven both shoot there confuses as each other

''His doggy?'' Robin repeated

''Strange I know, I decided to investigate further and my discovery was that of which I had feared all my life, the dog wasn't a dog at all, it was a wolf''

''A wolf?'' Robin asked, Raven gasped, Robin and Vork both turned to Raven

''You know don't you, the legend and threat of which I speak''

Raven just nodded her head with a horrified look on her face

''Raven what's wrong, what's he talking about''

''Robin do you remember when we were telling stories''

''Yeah''

''Well the one about the black wolf isn't just a story, it's a legend and the legend states that the one who bares the black wolf is the most evil and dangerous human alive'' Raven turned to Vork, ''you have to be wrong, Wolf could never be that way'' she shouted at Vork

''My dear Do you think I enjoy this? Knowing that my own son is host to a demon, knowing the demon has corrupted him so badly he thinks hunting down and killing criminal is right''

''No'' Raven shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, ''you're wrong Wolf isn't like that he protected me, he protected all of us''

''Merely to gain your affection and your trust, he would never have been able to gain your trust by simply popping in and out of your lives, he had to do something. I have more proof, the crook who got away, can you access his files at the police station?''

''Yes but we shouldn't'' Robin said

''Do it, see what they found there''

Robin walked over to the computer and after a moment he had what he needed, the information was more than Robin needed.

''It says that there was a clump of black fur found at the scene, police couldn't figure out where it came from, only that it was almost indestructible''

''The black wolfs fur is one hundred times stronger than steal'' Raven whispered

''The senses, the changing eyes, the fur, the need to be alone and fight alone, you can't denie this anymore, my son is the black wolf and I must finish what I stared before his sister freed him''

At that very moment the doors opened and the sound of laughter ruled the hall way, Starfire floated in with a cherry face, Beastboy and Cyborg entered at the same time, Wolf was trailing behind them.

''And then'' Cyborg said in his booming voice but stopped once he saw Vork, ''Robin what's going on?'' he asked quickly, he saw Ravens eyes fill with tears once Wolf had entered the room, Wolf spotted Vork and the two stared at each other with unblinking eyes.

''Cyborg cool it, Vork has been explaining a few things'' he said viciously and aiming his gaze at Wolf

''Oh really like what''

''Like the truth about Wolf and what he really is'' Cyborg regained his cool, Wolf broke the stare and turned his gaze to Robin.

''Robin whatever he has said to you is a lie'' Wolf pleaded

''Really so you haven't been lying to us this whole time''

''I... It's not that simple''

''What's he talking about?'' Cyborg asked Wolf

''I.. I was going to tell you, all of you I swear''

''Yeah right'' Robin shot back

''Actually he was going to Robin, we disgust it while we were out, he was coming to tell us everything''

''It would have just been more lies'' Vork said

''How dare you come here and accuse me of lies? Let me guess you told them my mom died giving birth to me?''

''Son, you know that's how it happened''

''SON!?'' Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy said, ''Dude Vork is your dad'' Beastboy continued

''I'm afraid so Beastboy but that's not all he's kept from us is it'' Robin said, Wolf turned his gaze to the floor

''Robin I think we should allow Wolf to explain himself first'' Starfire said

''I'm all ears'' Robin said

''You've already made your decision'' Wolf said, ''but I've only ever been able to tell you the truth, I was born with a gift, others would call it a course but they don't know him like I do''

''Know him? Dude what are you talking about'' Beastboy asked. Vork held the spear tightly, shifting his body so he could ready himself to throw it and end his son's life.

''Cyborg you promised you would hear every word, does that promise still hold affect?''

''Of course man''

''Very well, I was born with a great gift, the gift of the wolf, I was born with Lycro as a spirit guide, and he's been protecting me since I was born'' a bone chilling scream escaped Starfires mouth.

''AHHH! No on my planet Lycro was a vicious monster there's no way he would protect a lesser being''

''Starfire I swear he's not bad like everybody thinks not since we became friends''

''No, you are in league with a monster''

''The girl is right my son, Lycro is a demon of the worst kind''

''You shut up!'' Wolf snapped, his breathing became more and his eyes tightened

''You see, see how he becomes angry at any confrontation, the wolf is taking over again''

''No! Lycro would never hurt anybody not now'' Wolf turned his attention to Raven.

''Raven I swear this isn't true, Yes Lycro chose me but he's changed he's not a killer anymore, I feel the pain and guilt he feels, please believe me'' Wolf pleaded

Raven didn't know what to believe, should she trust the books and believe that Lycro is and always will be a killing machine or trust in Wolf, the one she felt great affection for. With this decision racing through her mind she could only make one choice.

''I think you only came here to hurt my friends'' Raven said coldly

Wolf felt a sharp pain in his chest, distracted by the pain he couldn't hear, smell, feel, taste or see anything, but each word spoken was like a second knife through his chest.

''I think it's time you left'' Robin said

''Yes leave now please'' Starfire added. Vork was still slowly positing himself for the throw. While Wolf stood their broken he could only feel the pain of loss, those he had let into his heart were now turning against him.

Vork threw the Wolfsbain spear, it passed Raven first, then Robin and Starfire, then it shot past Cyborg and Beastboy, the fine silver tip shone in the in the light that was shining from the lights.

''No!'' Raven cried. The spear was only an inch from Wolf's chest when a large black shadow seemed to tackle the spear. Everybody gasped in fear as the black shadow took form, first its black fur became bushy and untamed, its snout became visible and its black wet nose sniffed the air, pointed ears took form and finally a pair of crystal yellow eyes stared at the Titans. The wolf was large and intimidating, its large paws made a heavy noise when it returned to Wolf's front to protect him from all others. The gigantic wolf snarled at Vork and the Titans.

''Titans, ready yourselves'' Robin said, Vork stared fires around his hands, Starfire created green star bolts around her hands, Cyborg activated his cannon, Beastboy morphed into velociraptor, Robin pulled out his keno stick but Raven didn't do anything. The black wolf advanced towards the Titans with its large paws and sharp fangs.

''Lycro stop!'' Wolf shouted, Lycro stopped dead in its tracks as if Wolf had it held by a thick chain. Lycro turned to Wolf

''No they're not our enemy Vork has turned them against us it's not their fault'' Lycro tightened his eyes

''No Lycro we leave without fighting, I thought you were learning that'' Lycro snorted and made his way back to Wolf, the Titans were all shocked, was Wolf actually talking to Lycro.

''We'll leave without a fight, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, come on Lycro'' Wolf turned but not before shooting one final apologetic look at Raven. Wolf and Lycro left the tower within second, everybody watched from the window as Lycro bend down one side of his body so that Wolf could climb onto his back. Moments later Lycro took a massive leap and cleared the water between the Titans Island and the City. Raven stared the most.

''Thank you'' Vork said to all the Titans, ''I must leave now to end this battle between myself and my son'' Vork left the tower.

Raven stayed by the window for a long while, it was Cyborg who tried to comfort her.

''Raven'' he said softly, she turned her head to face him, ''he did like you he never lied about that''

''Cyborg please, I need to be alone'' Raven flew to her room.

''Poor girl'' Cyborg said

In Ravens room she was preparing the spell that would take her to Azar, to her mother. As soon as she'd finished it she was being teleported to her birth place.


	8. Chapter 8

The Titans sat in there tower pondering about Wolf, the betrayal he'd dealt them the lies and all the deception.

''It was Terra all over again'' Beastboy said angrily

''I'm not so sure he wanted to betray us''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Beastboy asked

''He seemed genuinely nice, didn't you hear what he said to Vork? I bet you told them my mom died during childbirth''

''So?'' Beastboy said

''So maybe Vork wasn't being so truthful either''

''Cyborg might have something there but the only people who can tell us the truth are Starfire and Raven they're the ones who are familiar with the legend'' Robin said as he turned to Starfire. Starfire looked sad, like she didn't want to say anything.

''Star'' Robin said waiting for her to answer

''The one who carries the course of the black wolf is doomed to a life of hatred and pain, forbidden to have friends and only allowed to have enemies, that's the life Wolf must lead'' Starfire looked even sadder now.

''See Cyborg you can't argue with that''

''No, but I think I know somebody who can give me the answers I need'' Cyborg left the tower. Robin left the living room and headed to Ravens room, he knocked twice but there was no answer, he waited for half a minute before knocking again but still there was no answer.

''Raven I'm sorry about the last couple of days, we should never have let him get so close to us, if you need to talk we're all here for you''

There was no reply so Robin returned to the living room.

Cyborg had taken a trip to the police station, he had read the police files that Robin had left on the computer after Vork had picked up the spear and left the previous night. He spoke to the chief of police and arranged a meeting with the thief that supposedly saw this giant wolf.

''Here you go kid, let's hope you get more sense out of him then we have'' the elder officer said

''Thank you'' Cyborg said as he entered the interview room, the door closed and Cyborg took a seat in front of the blond man.

''Listen I'm not here to play games, a friend of my is in danger and another is heartbroken so tell me what I need to know''

''I don't know what you're talking about'' the man said

''Don't lie to me, I read the file man you said a monster attacked you and a clump of black fur was found now tell me the truth'' Cyborg raised his voice and looked stern

''Ok, ok'' the man took in a deep breath and sighed, ''It was a monster'' the man trembled, ''I'd never seen anything like it before, it's teeth were like pearl daggers and it's claws were huge, and those eyes, those haunting eyes'' the man shivered

''This wolf sounds pretty frightening'' the man stared at Cyborg

''Wolf? No the wolf didn't attack me it protected me''

''What?'' Cyborg almost yelled

''The wolf and that boy saved me, I would have been eaten if they hadn't come''

''You're sure about this? The wolf protected you'' the man nodded

''Ok tell me everything that happened'' Cyborg demanded

''When I lost you teen twerps I ran into an alley and hide until you left but when I ran I ran into someone else and there was this thing behind him some kind of monster, the monster shot at me to kill me but a gigantic black wolf came and stopped it and a boy fought off the man, I didn't see either of them very clearly, only the wolf''

''Sweet, you've just saved my friend'' Cyborg rose and rushed to the door.

''Wait!'' the man shouted, Cyborg turned to face the man, ''there's something else, the boy and the man were talking to the animals, like telling them how to fight, the man didn't seem to care about whatever was fighting for him but the boy seemed to have a lot of affection for the wolf and the wolf for him''

''Wait are you saying that the wolf did everything the boy said without questioning him'' the man nodded

''He's not evil'' Cyborg said under his voice and then ran out of the interview room and back to the T-car. Cyborg opened his communicator and spoke to Robin.

''Robin we were wrong''

''What are you talking about?'' Robin asked

''Dude Wolf isn't the nasty, that Vork is the bad guy''

''Cyborg how do you know all this''

''I had a little talk with our thief friend from the other''

BANG!

A massive fireball hit the side of the T-car, Cyborg landed on the floor with parts landing besides him. Tears came to his eyes as he picked up the scrap parts of the car.

''My baby, you wreaked my baby'' Cyborg turned to see the one responsible for this. Vork was standing there with a stern expression

''You realise I can't let you go, you know too much'' Vork said with a dark voice, Cyborg spoke into his communicator again

''Robin get your butts down here''

''We're on our way'' Robin promised

Cyborg took shelter behind the rubble of the once T-car as fireballs hit the ground.

Outside of the City limits Wolf was walking alone, using his super sense of hearing and touch he could hear and feel the new burst of heat, he turned to face the City. He wanted to return and see what was happening and see if he could help. But he said he would leave and deep down he meant he would never return. They wouldn't let him stay although he desperately wanted to return and make sure the Titans were safe but he couldn't, they would never accept him help not now.

''If you want to help you should'' a stern voice spoke next to Wolf, Wolf didn't change his stare. Standing next to him was a smaller version of the black wolf Lycro. Lycro stared up at with idolizing eyes.

''I can't they don't want me anymore. Vork turned them all against me''

''If you had told them the truth''

''I can't tell people about you, you know that''

''I don't believe the Titans would have reacted that way. Wolf you must do what you think is right I've always tried to teach you that, do what is right''

The words swam through Wolfs mind until he made his decision.

Raven arrived in Azra and was searching for her mother. She wondered around the empty streets of Azra finding no one. Only a few white doves flew past her just as they did the last time she'd came here. She wondered until she heard a familiar voive.

''Raven'' a calm and sweet voice said. Raven turned to find her mother standing behind her; she ran over and hugged her tightly.

''You've come home'' Raven nodded while she hugged her mother

''I need you mom'' Raven sobbed

''I'm here'' Ravens mother stroked her head. The two walked along the empty of Azra.

''Why have you returned here?''

''It's a long story but I need to know something and I thought this was the best to come here''

''What knowledge do you seek daughter''

''I need to know everything about the legend of the black wolf''

''What possible need could you have of that, and it's only a story Raven''

''No it's not I saw it with my own eyes'' Raven protested

''Raven knowledge of that legend is forbidden, the only ones who are permitted knowledge are those who lived through it''

''Then take me to somebody who lived through it'' Raven demanded, her eyes tightened and she raised her voice

''Very well, I shall take you too my Friend Astra'' Raven followed her mother for a while through the streets of Azra until they came to a small building, Ravens mother knocked on the door.

''Who's there'' a sweet voice asked

''Astra it's me''

''Please come in'' Raven followed her mother through the wooden door, inside it was beautiful, clean, neat, very homey, and an overwhelming aroma of some sort, Raven couldn't quite put her finger on it. The woman who lived in this house wore a white cloak like Ravens mother, she pulled down the hood and let lose long caramel blond hair, she had perfectly smooth skin and beautiful green eyes.

''Astra this is my daughter Raven'' Astra walked over to Raven and took her hands in her own

''Raven you're so beautiful''

''Thanks.. I guess, listen I need your help my mom says you're the one to talk to about the legend of the black wolf''

Astra quickly let go of Ravens hands and stepped back

''How do you know about that?'' she spat her sweet voice disappeared

''Please I just need information about it, about the boy who carries it''

''The boy? What do you need to know about Wolf?''

''He's my friend'' Raven paused, ''how do you know his name is Wolf'' Astra changed her stare to the floor. Raven took in a deep breath, that overpowering scent filled her lungs; she managed to identify one of the scents, Honey.

''It's complicated'' Astra said

''Please you have to tell me, you look way too young to be a priestess at that time so what's your part in all this''

''I can't say''

''My friend is in danger, a mad man will hunt him down and if I don't know everything I can't help him, do you want Vork to kill Wolf?''

''Vork is still hunting Wolf?''

''Yes''

''Oh no, why won't my father just give up''

''Your father? wait that means you're Wolf sister'' Astra just nodded

''Yes, I came here to escape all the fighting''

''Please you have to tell me everything'' Raven begged

''Ok, it began seventeen years ago when my mom gave birth to my youngest brother, he was to be cleansed as we all were but when it came to the ceremony it didn't work, they said the evil in my brother was to great and my brother couldn't be saved, my mother's final wish was that I save my brother at all costs, she died as a result of my father trying to kill my brother days after he was born, but that's when it happened my father tried but a black barrier appeared around his body something was protecting him from harm. Five years later my father and brother had become obsessed with Wolf and tried once again to kill him but this time they had help, the powers of darkness granted them more powers and when the threat to my brother became great enough he appeared''

''Lycro'' Raven said, filling in the gaps

''Yes, he came to protect my brother but because of his past he was saw as the enemy, but he'd changed I could see in his eyes that had changed, he only wished to protect his charge''

''Why did he change, doesn't the legend state that the boys evil would be unrivalled by any other''

''Yes but Raven you off all people should know what it's like living with that burden, my brother may have evil in him but it will never rule him, he is to kind to be controlled by evil''

''The stories say that he could never had friends, allies, is that true?''

''Did you not befriend him? Did he not charm you to the point where you couldn't ever be mad at him, well without all this''

''I guess he did''

''My brother isn't a liar, he chooses to keep Lycro a secret so that Lycro can be in peace, Wolf has also sent a long time trying to get Lycro to forgive himself''

''But Lycro is a monster isn't he''

''If Lycro was a monster, why would he protect my brother, why would he protect you''

''He never protected me''

''If my brother protected you so will Lycro''

''Why''

''Lycro feels such loyalty to my brother that he will do whatever he asks him, he would lay down his own life if it meant losing his own, and if Wolf would do the same for you then so would Lycro. Lycro treats my brother like his own son or little brother like his best friend''

''So the wolf... Loves Wolf?'' Raven asked

''If that's easier to accept then yes, but it all boils down to the fact that once Lycro had joined with my brother he changed the legends were wrong but still my brother is hunted down like an animal''

''So Wolf really isn't evil, he's good?''

''My brother is a true hero, during the battle with my father his followers he saved many lives while Lycro fought Vork, but in the end Lycro needed my brother to win, then Vork learned of the only weapon that could kill Lycro, the Wolfsbain spear with it he could end my brother's life, luckily I hide it well enough''

''No, Vork found the spear''

''What, no this can't be, if he kills Lycro then there will be no one left to stand against him, listen my brother and Lycro are like one being and they can combine into one being once this happens they're unstoppable and this is what Vork fears, but my brother will not tempt himself with such power, if Vork has it them Wolf is in danger and so is everyone else, you must go, go now and help Wolf'' Astra demanded. Raven ran out of the building and cast the spell that would take her back to the Titan Tower.

Robin, Starfire and Beastboy had arrived in time to help Cyborg but he was badly injured and low on power. Beastboy was staying by Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were the only ones left fighting.

''Teen Titans, I hope you know that you've been good sport but it's over now'' Vork charged up a fire ball Starfire, Robin had to push her out of the way and got hit himself

''Robin'' Starfire cried, she rushed over to him

''I'm fine; he just caught my arm AHH!'' Robin cried in pain, Robins arm was caught badly and burnt from the blast.

''You are hurt''

''It's just a scratch'' Robin reassured her

''No you are too badly injured to fight''

''You can't fight him alone Starfire'' Robin protested

''She's not going to, Azarath metriod zinthos'' a car flew at Vork at high speed; Vork acted quickly and shot a fire ball at the car.

''Little Raven'' Vork said as Raven took her place in front of Robin and Starfire, ''I see you wish to suffer as your friends do''

''You'll be the one suffering, Azarath metriod zinthos'' Raven fired a beam of dark energy at Vork, Vork fired a huge flame at her, the two powers meet in the centre and pushed against each other, Starfire jumped to Ravens side and fired her star bolts alongside Ravens dark energy

''So, two against one huh I'll just have to take up a notch'' Vorks fire power increased and pushed back Raven and Starfire.

''AHH!'' Starfire cried as she was thrown back at Robin

''Starfire'' he cried

''I am ok'' she said with one eye shut tightly, ''Raven he is to powerful for us to defeat alone'' Starfire said

''I know but what can we do?'' Raven asked

''I don't know'' Robin said. Then a huge fire ball hit Raven knocking her away from the other Titans, she was burnt on her hands and was unconscious, Vork wasted no time in charging a huge fire ball and firing it at Raven.

''Raven no!'' Robin cried

''One Titan twerp down, four to go'' the rest of the Titans watched as the flames swallowed the whole area where Raven lay unaware of what was happening to her. Time seemed to slow down as the Titans watched their friend burn; they felt sick to their stomachs

''So who is next?'' Vork asked with a sadistic tone

''Why don't you try me'' a stern voice said, the Titans turned their heads and saw Wolf standing proudly with his hands in fists

''Ah if it isn't the mongrel, oh I'm sorry but your little Raven is feeling a little under the weather today HA-HA!'' Wolf gave a confident smile then pointed to the fire

''She looks fine to me'' Vork and the Titans all stared at the flames that covered the area, then a massive black barrier appeared and put out the flames, when the flames were gone and the barrier had vanished Raven lay on the ground with Lycro standing in front of her.

''Raven'' Robin cheered, Raven moaned as she woke up

''What happened'' she asked in a faint voice, Wolf walked over to her and helped her to her feet, Lycro stood in the space between them and Vork to protect them. Wolf placed Raven down carefully by Robin and Starfire.

''I know you don't trust me or want me here, but I can't leave without stopping him first'' Wolf left Raven and walked by Lycro's side.

''The mongrel returns to his pack''

''At least I have a pack'' Wolf spat back

''Had, you had a pack my son long longer do the Titans regard you as their friend''

''That's not true'' Robin said as he climbed to his fee, ''he came back to help us and the wolf saved Ravens life I'd say he's earned our trust again'' Robin said proudly

''How cute my son made his first friends''

''Why do you hate me so much'' Wolf asked

''You have what is rightfully mine''

''Lycro chose me for a reason and I'll never give him up to the lights of you''

''Oh my simple child, I do not require that stupid dog any longer I have a new pet, meet Draco'' a huge dragon appeared behind Vork, it's black scales were like slat, it's pricing red eyes were like red hot knives through the hearts of man, it's gigantic claws could have been mistaken for steel, it's teeth were like pearl daggers.

''Say hello Draco'' the large black dragon roared with a ferocious temper

''What the heck is that thing'' Cyborg asked

''It's a dragon'' Raven answered him, 'a pretty strong one too''

Robin noticed Vork was looking tired and weak now

''Just like you son this mighty creature exists inside of my mind, feeding me my strength and my powers, now let us see who is the greatest''

''That's all it ever is to you, a challenge, very well Lycro and I defeated you once and we'll do it again'' Wolf looked down to Lycro, he suddenly grew in size, out growing Wolf in height, Wolf now had to look up to him.

''You get the ugly one'' Wolf said with a smirk, Lycro turned his head and almost smirked himself; Wolf laughed, ''no that means I get the dragon'' Lycro snorted and then jolted at the Dragon, Wolf copied him and darted at Vork. Lycro was having a little trouble taking the dragon down but he wasn't making it any easier on the dragon. Wolf wasn't having as much trouble with Vork, since the dragon had left his body he had no strength or power left.

''If you give up now I'll let you go'' Wolf promised

''Never'' he eyed up Lycro, clutching the spear in his hand and then threw it at Lycro.

''No!'' Wolf cried, the spear shot quickly at the large wolf' he didn't have time to move out of the way.

''Azarath metriod zinthos'' the spear stooped dead in its track a mere three inches from Lycro, his large crystal like eyes fixed themselves on Raven who had her hands held out, she was weak and couldn't hold the spell any longer, the spear dropped to the ground with a heavy thud.

''No this can't be'' Vorks voice cried, Raven fell to ground from weakness.

''Looks like you've lost your one edge'' Wolf said cockily, ''and I know your pets weakness'' Lycro jumped away from the dragon, the dragon shot a huge fire ball from its mouth at Lycro. But Lycro dodged and the fire ball hit a fire hydrant coursing water to spray out and land everywhere, including on the dragon. The beast roared in pain as the touch of water was like acid on its bear skin.

''Your dragons done Vork, you've lost, I know that if your dragon is weak so are you, just give up'' Wolf pleaded

''Never'' Vork charged Wolf but Wolf out skilled him in every way, Lycro left Wolf and his father to fight alone; he chose to stand by the Titans as the dragon disappeared. After many strikes Vork finally fell to Wolf soupier fighting abilities and collapsed.

''I'm sorry, father, but you have to pay for your crimes'' Wolf walked away from his unconscious father and rejoined the Titans.

''I'm sorry for all the trouble I've coursed I'll leave now'' Wolf turned but a large set of teeth gripped his sleeve and tugged lightly.

''Lycro they don't want us here''

''Actually we do'' Robin said, Wolf turned to face them, his expression was shocked and confused

''Dude that wolf rocks there's no way you're leaving with showing me what he can do'' Beastboy mused. Starfire floated next to Lycro with sparkling eyes

''I never knew the black wolf was so cute'' Starfire screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Wolf chuckled at the sight of a gigantic wolf being hugged so tightly by such a small girl, Lycro licked Starfires face, ''the wolf likes me'' she sang

''Wolf what did I say the first time you cooked for us?'' Cyborg asked

''That I couldn't leave until someone could cook as good as me''

''Dam straight'' Wolf chuckled again

''And if I'm such a pretty girl you'll stay'' Raven said in the background, everybody looked at her with surprise, Raven blushed bright red, Wolf matched her brightness. Beastboy walked over to Lycro, he started poking him.

''I wonder how much of him is fur and how much is muscle'' Beastboy continued to poke him absentmindedly

''Do you mind not poking me it tickles''

''Sure'' Beastboy said absentmindedly, he stopped poking Lycro and his eyes popped wide open, ''dude did you just talk?''

''Yes'' Lycro answered, Beastboy screamed in fear and hide behind Cyborg

''Oh yeah he's telepathic so he can hear all your thoughts and you can hear his'' Wolf informed the Titans

''Dude that is awesome'' Cyborg said, Lycro made his way over to Wolf and nudged him closer to Raven.

''You saved all when you could have left''

''Like I said before, you're too pretty not to try and impress you''

''Wolf'' Raven said

''Yes''

''shut up'' Raven pulled Wolfs head down and kissed his lips, a kiss he returned with great enthusiasm.

''About time somebody made her happy'' Cyborg said. Lycro saw how injured the Titans were and offered to carry them back

''I can use my mind to carry you all back to your home''

''Ok thank you'' Robin said, Raven and Wolf ended their kiss and all six of them were floating in the air with Lycro running below them. Soon after they were all sitting in the living room, Lycro was lying down with Starfire sitting on his back, Beastboy had morphed into a wolf to match him, Cyborg was enjoying a meal cooked up by Wolf, Robin was sitting on the floor near Starfire, Raven and Wolf sat on the sofa.

''Wolf I have something to tell you'' Raven said

''What is it?''

''I meet your sister in Azra''

''I know, her scent is all over you''

''You knew she was in Azra?''

''No but I did know you'd meet her, if she's in Azra she doesn't want to be found and I respect that''

''Then you'll stay here?''

''No, I have other people I need to find but if it's possible I....'' Wolf stopped talking

''He wants to know if he has a home here'' Lycro said

''Lycro, you said you wouldn't go through my mind''

''I lied'' Lycro said with a joking tone

''You'll always have a place among the Titans Wolf'' Robin said as he stood up and handed Wolf a communicator

''Thank you'' Wolf said sincerely.

The next morning the Titans were on the roof with Wolf and Lycro.

''Dude do you have to go?'' Beastboy asked

''Sorry Beastboy I have too, there are still people I need to find, answers I have to find''

''You better come back or I'm hunting your sorry butt down'' Cyborg said

''Don't worry Cyborg I'll be back, you can count on it'' Wolf reassured him. Wolf turned to Raven.

''I'll come back, I promise'' he placed his hand under her chin, she was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, he returned the huge.

''You'd better come back or Cyborg will be the least of your worries'' she promised

''I've considered myself warned'' the two laughed lightly

''Wolf we have to leave'' Lycro said

''Ok big guy'' Wolf looked at Lycro with idolising eyes, Raven caught their gaze, they looked like brothers, or old friends, almost kin. Wolf handed Raven a small necklace with a wolf's head on it and then climbed on top of Lycro's back.

''Good bye guys hope to see you all again soon''

''Bye'' everybody waved to them, Lycro jumped off the top of the tower and landed on the ground safely, then from one mighty leap they were back on the main land and running into the distance.

Robin stood next to Raven.

''I think I understand why he chose Wolf''

''You mean Lycro''

''He could see that he had darkness inside of him but he also knew he had the strength to fight it and he knew that his father was evil and decided to protect him, I think deep down Lycro didn't want to be evil and Wolf was the only one who could help him, and now they're bound together by destiny, the boy and the black wolf, no, the hero and Lycro his faithful guardian, that will be the new legend'' Raven stared down at the wolf necklace

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder

''Come inside Raven, he said he'll come back'' the two made their way inside.

Peace returned to the City and a small piece of peace was gained by Wolf, he had new friends, and found something special in Raven.


End file.
